


Ninguém Não Gosta de Sara Lee

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crimes Against Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cozinhar é só química, McKay diz para si mesmo. É tudo uma questão de como substâncias reagem com outras substâncias dadas certas condições, e apesar de química nunca ter sido sua disciplina científica favorita, na verdade, química é bem parecida com engenharia, e ele entende isso muito bem. Então ele expulsa de lá todos os fuzileiros que estão trabalhando na cozinha, tranca a porta, e começa a trabalhar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninguém Não Gosta de Sara Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Doesn't Like Sara Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244748) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Baseada [nessa](http://oldmchawkeye.tumblr.com/post/109102449427/important-otp-question-which-one-tries-and-fails) ideia do Tumblr: pergunta importante sobre o OTP: quem tenta e falha em fazer um bolo de rum e acaba bêbado e coberto por farinha, e quem vem para casa e o encontra nessa condição?

Cozinhar é só química, McKay diz para si mesmo. É tudo uma questão de como substâncias reagem com outras substâncias dadas certas condições, e apesar de química nunca ter sido sua disciplina científica favorita, na verdade, química é bem parecida com engenharia, e ele entende isso muito bem. Então ele expulsa de lá todos os fuzileiros que estão trabalhando na cozinha, tranca a porta, e começa a trabalhar.

A farinha e os ovos são nativos de Pegasus, então são um pouco diferentes do que é comum na Terra, mas McKay acha que eles se parecem o bastante com o que ele se lembra da sua última tentativa de cozinhar. (Faz um tempo, tem um motivo para ele gostar de MREs.) Não tem açúcar mascavo, só refinado normal, mas açúcar é açúcar, certo? Ao menos eles têm manteiga de verdade da Terra e uma variedade de temperos (tanto da Terra como de Pegasus) então ele pode usar extrato de baunilha de verdade. (Bem, é imitação de extrato de baunilha de barris de madeira ao invés de grãos de baunilha, mas o gosto vai ser próximo o bastante.)

E ok, sim, ele vai ter que substituir a spirit titular porque Simpson se recusou a entregar (ou até a admitir que tinha) aquele rum temperado que ele _sabe_ que ela encomendou especialmente da última viagem da Daedalus (apesar de ser por uma _muito boa causa_ ), mas qualquer álcool que não seja cerveja refinada canadense basicamente tem o mesmo gosto para ele, e o álcool vai evaporar no forno de qualquer modo, então usar aquela aguardente que Zelenka faz no Píer Leste vai ser o bastante. Ele vai adicionar mais canela ou alguma coisa assim.

Ele pré-aquece o forno, mentalmente convertendo os graus Fahrenheit listados na receita para Celsius para as unidades dos Antigos que a cozinha usa, e começa a misturar os ingredientes. A farinha é muito fina, como cinzas de praia vulcânica, então quando McKay larga uma xícara em uma tigela, uma nuvem de farinha se forma e entra no seu nariz. Ele espirra, e isso só pior o problema de farinha-no-ar.

Ele não está exatamente desacostumado a fazer ciência em condições menos do que ideais, então ele ergue um braço e o esfrega na testa para tirar um pouco da farinha e termina de bater a mistura. Ele a atira na forma e a enfia no forno.

Com a parte bolo do bolo de rum mais ou menos terminada, ele pega seu tablet do balcão para espiar a receita, enviada por e-mail para ele por Jeannie a seu pedido no último pacote de dados, procurando por instruções para a calda. Ele provavelmente deveria ter lido ela inteira antes de ter começado, mas paciência e antecipação não são exatamente seu forte quando se trata de situações de vida ou morte, muito menos para cozinhar.

Ele consegue pensar em uma centena de coisas muito úteis que poderia estar fazendo com o seu tempo ao invés de esperar que o bolo asse (o que é ligeiramente mais interessante do que assistir tinta secar; ao menos bolo tem um cheiro bom), mas ele não pode exatamente abandonar o projeto nesse ponto. Ele provavelmente acabaria queimando toda a cidade assim, e não seria irônico, a cidade pegando fogo enquanto flutua no meio da droga do oceano.

Ele suspira, e pega uma tigela para misturar, uma colher, e xícaras de medida. Tem um monte de farinha no chão, aparentemente, porque seu pé escorrega e ele termina quase empurrando os pratos na pia. Uma das xícaras de medida não acerta o lugar e cai no pacote aberto de farinha parado no balcão.

McKay enfia uma mão no pacote para o manter de pé, o que solta uma nuvem de farinha no ar. Ela cai lentamente, como neve leve, cobrindo inteiramente o balcão, o chão, e McKay.

É por isso, ele pensa, que ele não atua com química.

Ele fecha o pacote de farinha e agarra um toalha para poder começar a limpar o balcão. Ele está varrendo a farinha para a pia quando o forno começa a fazer barulhos altos e urgentes.

McKay bufa e abre a porta do forno com violência para ver como está o bolo. Ele encontra uma fumaça escura e grossa que o faz tossir e engasgar e bater a porta do forno para fechar de novo. “O que _diabos_ ,” ele consegue dizer, balançando uma mão na frente do rosto para dissipar a fumaça. Ele se inclina para verificar o display com os olhos lacrimejando.

Ele xinga os Estados Unidos e qualquer um que acha que é aceitável medir temperaturas em _Fahrenheit_ porque aparentemente ele cometeu um erro na primeira conversão de temperatura e o forno está regulado para uns 200 graus acima do esperado. Ele ataca o botão de desligar com um dedo, xinga, e cruza a cozinha para abrir uma janela. Ele segura a respiração, então abre a porta do forno de novo, confiando no sistema de ventilação de Atlantis para jogar a fumaça para fora.

É o que faz, mais ou menos, mas a cozinha ainda está um pouco enevoada, e o bolo ainda é um tijolo de carvão na forma. _Que se foda_ , McKay pensa, e deixa ele ali. Então ele pega a garrafa de aguardente do balcão e vai para o outro lado da cozinha, onde se atira no chão, apoiado contra a parede e como o olhar firme para longe do forno.

 

Algum tempo depois, a porta se abre e Sheppard exige, “Que porra, McKay? O pessoal da cozinha está batendo na porta faz uma hora e você não está respondendo o rádio.”

McKay lhe dá um largo sorriso e estica os braços, a garrafa de álcool ainda em uma mão. O líquido balança um pouco, mas McKay bebeu o bastante para que não tenha risco nenhum de derramar. “Feliz aniversário!” McKay diz. “Eu te fiz um bolo.”

Sheppard olha em volta, percebe o que ainda resta da fumaça, o cheiro acre de comida queimada, a fina camada de farinha cobrindo tudo, e McKay sentado tão para baixo que está quase na horizontal e só _ri_.

McKay faz uma careta e toma outro gole de aguardente. Sheppard se agacha, tira da garrafa da mão de McKay e o faz se levantar. McKay balança, e então se inclina pesadamente contra ele.

Sheppard cheira a boca da garrafa, faz uma careta, e então a larga no balcão e começa a arrastar McKay na direção da porta. “Vamos te levar para cama, Rodney.”

“É, ok,” diz McKay, envolvendo a cintura de Sheppard com um braço para manter o equilíbrio. Eles se arrastam para fora da cozinha e vão para os quartos do pessoal.

 

Quando a equipe da cozinha vê a bagunça, eles se recusam a fazer qualquer sobremesa que não tenha gosto de limão por um mês.


End file.
